To Say I Love You
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: - He thought everything was a lie. The other thought it never was. When one utters those words, one shows it. "This is how I show it." And he ended his life there. - One-shot. SasoDei.


Corny title. Sorry. But it just went with the story and with the title came the plot. But if I may say, I had the first paragraph written before and was just dumb struck as to how to continue it. Anyways, here's my newest one-shot. Sasodei, of course.

**Disclaimer : **Give me two-days time and I'll dominate the Naruto-world. My first official show would be this fic. xD So yeah. After two days, I own it! But right now, I don't. Lucky me, right?

--

**To Say I Love You**

"It was all a lie, huh? Every single thing was a lie, am I right, yeah?" His voice was shaking, breaking when it came to an end. He stared sardonically at the other man in front of him. Whose red hair looked wind-blown, deep brown eyes cold. His child-like features were icy, acidic. He did not offer the blond man in front of him another expression. He just looked at him, his hand clutching a bloodied blade.

"Tell me! Just tell me it was all a lie! Isn't it easy?!" The blond yelled. He was pushed up in a corner by his own, gripping the ends.

The shorter man didn't talk. He didn't move. He just stared at the other with a torn yet satisfied expression. The silence wasn't becoming for the blond one. He drew himself back, further into the wall and his visible eye gave away his true emotions. The fear, the outrage, the panic, the pain. So much as hurt was in his eye. His counterpart could tell what he was feeling. He knew him so well that it hurt him, too – though he did not show it – looking at that hurtful expression the younger one had. It hurt him terribly.

"Say..." His voice had broke and he hung his head low. "Say something...Sasori." His face was now covered with his hair. His hands were pale white as he clenched them to his sides. Sasori whose face was just as torn stepped forward. He held with him a blade, literally dripping of poison. He managed to compose himself and then stopped when he was just of arms length to the other.

"Deidara." Sasori stated voice icy yet his expression, the look in his eyes, betrayed that icy voice. His brown eyes, deep, sucking brown eyes were pained. Suffering, they were. And suffering Sasori was on the inside.

He reached out his free hand, hoping his partner would understand. Deidara's head snapped up and he flinched backward, away from his dangerous touch. "...Every touch...Everything..." He muttered darkly to himself. If Sasori was not near enough, he wouldn't have caught half of what he was saying. "...All...lies..." Deidara added, face hung so low not even his chin could be seen.

Sasori took two more steps forward and then placed a finger under Deidara's chin. The blonde's visible eye was shut tight, not wanting to meet Sasori's cold and hardened expression. But Sasori didn't care, he tilted his face upwards and then kept it that way. "That's not entirely right." He muttered, so low Deidara had to listen intently as his words flew.

He opened his eye then and met, for the briefest and most painful of seconds, Sasori's set of brown eyes. They weren't cold, they were horror-stricken, an expression he had never seen of his partner. Sasori met his gaze and then, hesitantly – breaking contact with him hurt – backed away. He clutched the blade tighter in his other hand and looked past Deidara; he looked at the stone cold wall.

"Sasori..." Deidara whispered, he didn't care if his life would end. He was just so pained that it would have to be ended by Sasori. The one he proclaimed to spend eternity with. The one who told him he'd never be alone, the one who supported him, who tutored him, who returned his feelings mutually. That is, before. Deidara had now sensed lies in the air. Lies were everywhere around them.

'_In a world like ours, we must expect lies to hit us like a thousand kunai.' _A faint voice rang in his hand. It was his former sensei. Of course his sensei was a good man, Deidara had respect for him. He was the only man he respect who wasn't in Akatsuki. The man was also with point. Deidara remembered his expressions as their sensei told them that. He just snickered and his other team-members snorted. But at the very moment, he never" felt dreaded the way he was feeling right now. It was all so true, his sensei was one of the most honest – if not the top one – ninja he had known.

Sasori broke his train of though and tilted his head, showing that he was good to listen. Deidara's breathing hitched and then tears suddenly started to form around the corner of his eyes. Why would he cry for Sasori? Why would he cry if he was going to die? He wouldn't. He didn't. The reason he was crying was because everything was so obvious in the start. He was just so obliviously stupid not to have noticed it.

"...I love you." Deidara said, his head hung low again, more than half his face covered by that long blond hair. "It was all a lie to you. But you know what the sad part is? It's not that I'm going to die, it's that I held on to what I believed was the truth. That's...truly sad." Deidara murmured, closing his eyes tight, stopping the tears from falling down to his cheeks.

"I did. And I still do." As he said this, he felt Sasori's hand on his cheek, afraid to open his eyes but afraid to lose sight of him even in death, he opened them. He looked at him straight in the eyes. It reflected his own, mixed and clouded with emotions.

"I always did, Deidara." Sasori said his voice not even monotonous. It spilled all the suppressed feelings he had inside him. "This is just how I show it," He smiled faintly at Deidara and then drove the poisoned blade into his partner.

--

I don't ask for reviews that often but I want reviews for this fic here. Please? I think it was a bit complicated and all that, well, a bit confusing. You can tell me how you think about it, thanks. I just want reviews for this particular fic, is all. :D

Thanks~!


End file.
